Out of the closet and into our world
by xXx-CiCi-xXx
Summary: One weekend two girls find a summing spell to bring MI and ID chcaracter from the books to their world.  sorry summory sucks.
1. Intro

**So one day at school, me and a friend got bored(kinda) and came up with this idea. This is the intro. We'll try to update once a week. Key word: try. **

**Enjoy and review..please? let us know what you think. or any ideas you have for this story. **

**Discalmer: we wished we could own MI andour genie said "No." so it still belongs to Cassandra Clare...damn. **

"Cici." Zane said hitting her friend on the back of the head with her writting notebook.

The school bell was about to ring. The final bell of the day, ten minutes away from freedom. What makes it better is that it's friday. Two days of freedom! No school. No work.

"Cici," Zane said again with another hit." Wake up!"

Cici jumped and ran a hand through her short brown hair. She had fallen asleep in class. Again. And for once they teacher didn't pour water on her or get onto her. Having two JROCT classes back to back sucks. Most kids were tired by this class since most of them had gym the class before and also it was the last one of the day. It being Friday just added to that. She looked around the room, seeing students standing around the class room. Most of them by the door ready to be let out. Finally she focused on the person standing in front of her. She glared at the person who woke her up. It wasn't serious, the two had been friends since before first grade and now they were seniors.

"Bells bout to ring," Zane said nodding to the clock on the wall.

Cici nodded with yawn and started putting her notebook away in her bag.

"Plans sill good for the weekend?"

Cici nodded again. "Yeah. Oh and I finished that book."

"Sweet."

* * *

"Your mom is OK with dropping us off right?" Cici asked as they walked through the front office doors that lead outside.

"Yeah. She has to visit her brother anyways and your right down the road. Anyone going to to be home?" Zane said as they put their bags on the brick wall that held up the school build board.

"Nah. My mom has to work and my brother is going to be out all weekend so we have the whole house to ourselves to do whatever we want."

"Sweetness."

The two girls looked at each other and shared a small laugh. All they were going to do was look up information on their favorite books,series,characters and maybe read a few fanfictions. Hey,they were book nerds and proud of it.

"Now if only your sister could hurry up." Cici said looking at the doors as if Zane's sister would magically appear once she was mentioned. No such luck.

"Yeah I know. Mom just pulled up."

* * *

~Saturday After Noon~

"Morning". Zane greeted with a yawn.

She pulled up a chair next to Cici, who was on the computer, and sat down.

"Morning? It's past one in the afternoon." Cici argued not looking away from the screen.

Zane shrugged."Morning to me. So whatchya doin?"

Cici clicked on a Google search website and waited for it to load.

"Just got done checking my accounts so now I'm looking up stuff on

books. Release dates and soon."

"Sweet. Release dates for a lot of books are really spaced out. So which one you on?"

"Cassandra Clare."

Zane grinned and leaned in closer to see the screen better. It was a fan made website on both the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices. With discussions, debates, fanfictions,fan drawings, topics on characters, information on the books, movie and new releases like comics, new jewelry and soon. Even icons, favorite quotes, cosplay pictures and videos and a 'you know your obsessed' forum. The two girls explored the website, clicking on different things. Watched some videos, read post and fanfictions. Laughed at some of the quotes. Looked at the cosplays and had discussions on what others thing about certain parts or characters in the books. After about twenty

minutes of looking around the site they found a section that needed six passwords. Each password was an answer to a question and it was timed. 25 seconds for the each.

Some where book based and others were fan based from both book series. Between the two they got them done with only a few problems. Finally the last question appeared along with the timer. This time they had 45 seconds.

45

Most Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices fans are also _ fans/nerds.

42, 41.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Cici yelled.

39, 38

"Wait! I know this one!" Zane said putting her fingers on her temples to think.

35 34 33

"What is it?"

32 31 30

"Let me think...Book...no to obvious,Holly Black, no. Adam Lambert, no that's mostly Malec fans,Harry Potter.. hmmm...

maybe. But not many fanfics on that."

24 23 22

"Fan/Nerds. That's a clue...Nerds,nerds."

"Come one think. Kind of running out of time."

19 18 17 16

"Anime!"

"Anime?"

"Yeah. Nine times out of ten if you ask a fan of these books if they like anime they'll say yes. Some go beyond that a say they're nerds. Trust me, the last con I went to Troy Baker made all of us say at the opening ceremony We. Are. Nerds."

"You went to a anime convention?"

"My second one. There were about 300 people there. Kind of small if you ask me."

"Wow you are a nerd."

"Yes I know. Anyways, it's risky but it's the best answer we have."

Ten seconds left."

Cici hesitantly typed on the answer and hit enter. Both girls crossed their fingers as the screen went blank. It stayed like that for a few seconds. A few very long seconds.

Finally the color came back and then once again the screen was filled. And it had something interesting. On it was a...

"Summing Spell." They said together grinning.

end


	2. summing spell

**This chapter leads up the fun stuff. It explains how, who and etc. the next chapter is where everyone comes in and gets interesting. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter one :summing spell

**Ingredients: One white thick round candle, five thin long white candles, a small round metal pot, water, fire, and spell.**

**What to do: Make a circle out of the five candles then place the bigger one in the middle. The pot goes in front of the thick candle. Light them and pour water in the pot. Have the spell written down on a sheet of paper along with the names of the people you wish to summon. After saying it burn the paper over the pot.**

**"**Hmm, seems simple enough. Wanna give it a try?" Zane asked looking away from the screen and to her friend.

Cici, after reading it for the third time,shrugged. "Sure. And if it doesn't work at lest well get a good laugh out of it."

"True. Do you have any of this stuff?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah but its packed away somewhere and I don't know where."

Cici leaned back in her chair and looked at the roof and started thinking. Her mom and brother weren't home, they had left before they woke up. Which is normal, mom has to work and brother was always gone. They wouldn't be back till late so two had time to run to the store and buy the supply's. They would have to split the cost but it would work.

"My mom left the truck for me. Split the cost and we can go to wal-mart."

"Works for me," Zane shrugged after thinking it over. She had some cash on her from working over the summer."You go get the keys and I'll write all this down."

Cici nodded and went to find the keys while Zane grabbed a sheet of paper and pen. Soon it was copied down. Supply,what to do and spell. Cici came back holding her books-a-million bag and handed Zane her zebra bag.

"Should we change our clothes first?" Zane asked standing up.

Both girls looked at each others clothes. Both were still wearing night pants and night shirts. Obviously to anyone that they had woken up and decided not to change because in truth, they were too lazy. But hey, jammies were awesome.

"Nah" They said together and laughed. Zane folded the paper and put it in her bag and both put on their shoes.

"Besides Jace wears Jammies." Cici said grinning.

"Yup and Magnus wear skimonos." Zane pointed out while they walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were down the road on the way to the redneck mall. A.K.A Wal-mart. Since Cici likes Country music and Zane was all rock they decided to keep the radio off so there would be no fighting. Instead they talked about books. Percy Jackson, Wicked Lovely, Mortal Instruments, books they wanted each other to read. Their book nerds,it can't be helped. Cici was all about JROTC and Books while Zane was all about anime and books. It's a wonder how these two stayed friends for so long.

Though since they read a lot they have a powerful imagination.

"Bite me."

"No."

"Bite me."

"No."

"Bite me."

"No."

Which is how they came to this conversation. Somehow in the last twenty minutes Zane became a vampire shape shifter . Like Tessa she would have the persons memories and soon but instead of touching something that belonged to the person she just had to think about them. Other people can be turned into this through biting. Which is what Cici wants. With both of them being one no one would be safe. They'd play jokes, avoid people, switch classes, get revenge on people. Spy on their siblings. Possibilities were end less. Its amazing they could have a hyper conversation like this and Cici could keep her eyes on the road.

"Bi-"

"Oh look we're here."

* * *

An hour later they left the store laughing like the crazy people they were. It was meant to be a short trip but those bouncy balls,toys,fun center and food was just so distracting. Darn you Super Wal-Mart. Luckily they had bought what was needed before being asked 'nicely' to leave.

Back in the truck Zane was putting her hair in a ponytail cursing it. The window was down causing the wind to make it go crazy. She envied

Cici's short hair, it didn't attack people.

"Who do you want to summon?"

"Seth?" Zane asked hopefully.

Both girls loved the Frey/mortal.

It's from a MI and ID website, we should stick with them."

"Fine,"She sighed."Jem."

"Alright. Since we're bringing him we have to have Will."

"OK. Jace also. Imagine them meeting".

"Don't forget Alec."

"Never. And Izzy. Those boys need their cook." Zane said with a laugh. "Very true." Cici said with a laugh of her own.

"OK so, so far we have:Jem,Will,Alec,Izzy, Jace and Magnus.

That last one was obvious he didn't have to be suggested.

"Sounds about right. I hope this does work. It would be awesome to have them all together." Zane said as they pulled into the driveway. She barely noticed turning down the dirt roads. She was to busy thinking about what it would be like having them here. Especially Jem. Such a fan girl. But then again Cici is the same way about Alec.

"Only one way to find out." Alec's fan girl said turning off the truck. Since it would only be them for a few more hours it was safe to do this. Successful or not. Enough time to clean up and act like nothing happened.

_I hope this works_. They both thought.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get everything set up and ready. They decided to do it in Cici's room in front of her closest. They had laughed about them 'coming out of the closest' These two were not immature, they just knew how to have fun. With a smile and nod at each other they read the spell and names together and burned it. They watched the paper burn,turn to ashes and fall into the water. There was a few seconds of silents. Long seconds. Soon they started giggling. Giggles turned to chuckles. Chuckles turned to laughter. Next they were laughing so hard they were on their backs with tears falling. After the fit passed Zane sat up and wiped some tears away.

"Well..that was a fail." She pointed out.

"But it was fun," Cici said between laughs propping herself up on her elbows."Let's get this cleaned up before anyone comes home."

"Yeah, then how about we take a trip to the bookstor-"

_**Boom!Crash! **_

"OW!"

the End.


	3. Out of the closet

_**Hey, Sorry it took so long to upload. We was busy at school and didnt have enough time to write.. we will try to upload faster for now on... expessially now that christmas break is coming up... well hope you enjoy... ^_^**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The two girls stared wide-eyed at the closet. The banging noises hadn't stopped and mumbling could be heard, even a few cusses. So far they counted 5 different guys voices and one girl. So somehow 6 people got trapped in CiCi's closet. On a normal basis the two would laugh at the poor sap but now it was just to weird. To freaky. Right after a summoning spell people appear in a trapped space? So, yeah that's not normal.

Neither of them could move for what seemed like hours.

* * *

The cussing had stopped, now there was soft mumbling.

Zane slowly turned to CiCi, who also turned, and mouthed 'What the?'

CiCi shrugged and turned back to staring.

They didn't know what to do, and even if they did it was doubtful they would do it. Just sit there and stare.

"Shove it Blondie!" One yelled.

"Try this. Help? If someone can hear us ,help?"

"What? No please?"

"Zip it Lightwood!"

"Lightwood?" One voice asked.

"Lightwood?" Zane and CiCi said together. Did it actually work? Were the really in there? Only one way to find out. Carefully they got up and slowly walked to the closet. Once they were there CiCi grabbed the handle and Zane knocked on the door.

"Whose in there?"

All six voices answered at once. Not only there names but other things as well. Bad idea.

"OK, ummmm, Oh! Bloodwise, say here if your a Lightwood."

Two answered. One was the girl. CiCi and Zane's eyes got really wide. Isabelle and Alec. It had to be them.

"Herondale?" CiCi asked. Again two answered. Jace and Will.

"Bane?" They asked together.

"The one and only." Magnus

Then finally, "Carstairs?" Zane asked.

"Present." Jem.

It was quiet for a minute then,

"Herondale and Carstairs? I thought I was rid of you. Where's Miss. Gray?"

" I don't know Bane. Where is Lady Belcourt?"

CiCi quickly opened the door before anything else could be said. Since the 4th book hasn't come out yet she doubted that Alec knew anything about Camille. Also she wanted to see if it was truly them.

All six of them fell out of the closet. Some landing on their backs and others on there stomachs, but mostly on each other.

Jace shoved off who he thought was Alec off of him. The person had the same color hair as his adopted brother, but when he stood up he saw said brother trying to get out from under a guy with silver hair and eyes to match.

Jace looked at the people that fell out with him. He knew Isabelle,who was wearing a black knee length dress with her weapon on her waist. She was getting ready for a party, her hair was down and she hadn't gotten to do her make up yet. She was sitting on Magnus' stomach rubbing her tail bone. How did she hurt that?

"Do you mind?" Magnus asked glaring at her. His hair was down and wet, from what Jace could see he was wearing a yellow zebra shirt and bright blue skinny jeans.

"Sorry Magnus." She got off him and stood near Jace.

"Magnus?" The boy Jace thought was Alec said. They even had the same eyes. Eyebrow raised, he smirked. "You've changed."

"Play nice Will." The silver head said standing up with a grunt. He turned and held out a pale hand to Alec and helped him up. In his other hand held a silver walking cane.

Both he and Will were dressed in old Victorian clothes. Will was more in street clothes while the other more like a gentleman."Don't I always Jem."

Alec took hold of Jem,'s hand and stood up. After dusting off his pants he looked up to mutter a thanks when they both froze. Alec froze because Jem was staring at him.

"Will, come here," Jem demanded.

Shrugging, Will stepped over and looked at his friend.

"Look," Jem pointed at Alec.

* * *

Both boys looked at each other , same color hair, same eyes, and they both had Marks on them. It was like they were twins. They continued to stare at each other. Isabelle was looking between them while Jace kept looking at Will and Jem. Something was... strange about them.

Magnus cleared his throat. "I'm like a turtle right now. On my back and can't get up."

Alec shook his head and ran over to his boyfriend and helped him up. "Sorry"

"It's fine," Magnus sighed.

Magnus dusted himself off and turned around. He noticed something the others hadn't. CiCi and Zane.

He looked at the ground near them and saw the bowl and candles. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times trying to find the right words. Finally he others started to notice the girls and that they was in a bedroom. CiCi's room.

After a few tries Magnus finally found the right words. "Alright, who cast the spell?"

Nervously, both CiCi and Zane raised their hands.

**_Ok guys.. we would still like to know what yall think and if yall have any ideas please let us know.. thanks ^_^_**


	4. Explaining

**kk guys here is the nest chapter. I am so sorry for not uploading but i have been busy with family and i am also officially in the us army so i have traing that i have to go to but i will try to update as much as i possibly can but there wont be to much of a space... ill try to update at least once a week.. well anyway.. please review!**

Chapter 3

"Foolish fools!" Magnus yelled at them, sparks flying from his finger tips.

Cici and Zane jumped at the booming voice. He knew his booming angry voice was loud, but reading it and hearing it was two WAY different things. With his hair down he looked fiercer. It shaped his face while his bangs partly covered his face, but his amber cat eyes were shining through. Zane tilted her head staring at their eyes.

"Are you two complete idiots? What in the worlds possessed you to say it? To bring us here?" He breathed heavily. His cat eyes more narrower and darker. It seemed like his anger was making him lose control... Or maybe he knew blue sparks was flying from his fingers. Maybe he was trying to pick the perfect moment to blast them. But then his breathing started slowing down and relax, expessially because Alec put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder. Thank the Angel! If Alec wasn't here Magnus would be doubled pissed and the two high school seniors would of never made it to graduation. The sparks started to die down and he relaxed a little bit more but only a little bit.

The girls could only stare at the people in front of them, their favorite characters from one of their favorite series. Jem and Will stood next to each other, Jace and Isabelle standing inches away from the two boys. Magnus and Alec were in front of the four. Each of them were discribbled and more. Will and Alec's eyes stood out against their midnight hair, Will was wearing clothes that only someone in Victorian times would wear to a bar or gambling. Knowing Will, well his character, it was most likely both. Alec had his normal wear, holey sweaters and jeans. Only this time his jeans were ripped at the knees,they weren't bought like that, they seemed to be homemade rips. Perhaps Magnus? Since it wasnt sloppy ripping. Will stood confident though also clearly confused, he seemed more relaxed with the situation, maybe a little amused also. Alec was standing near Magnus , not holding his hand, and seemed tense and shy.

Magnus was as tall as the words in the books said. Also, seeing the asian in him wasnt that hard, it was pretty obvious. His hair was shoulder length and dark , but didnt have any glitter in it. He must of been asleep or something. His cat eyes was staring at the girls. No doubt every bad thing tha will happen he will blame it on them. One hand was on Alec's back rubbing calming circles. He was... Amazing... and hot. Can't deny that.

Jace was like Will when it came to the way he stood. his golden blond hair needed to be cut again since it was hanging in his face covering his golden eyes. he wore a white tank top covered by a black long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows.

isabelle, in her knee length dress, was looking around the room. probally trying to figure out where she was. Her long black hair was down and maybe longer than zanes. she was beautiful, its no wonder guys fall for her no matter where she goes. In this town it might be a problem.

And lastly Jem, he was looking sickly pale. did he forget to take your medicine? his eyes and hair matched in color and wore a white button up shirt and pants used for sleeping. His hair was messy and eyes looked heavy. He most likly was trying to get some sleep before he was summoned here.

They looked exactly like it was said in the books, but seeing them in person was a totally diffrent experience.

Magnus sighed " no changing the past. How long are we stuck here?"

Cici and Zane looked at each other and shrugged before looking back to the warlock. " No idea" they said together.

"WHAT?" Magnus yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls flinched.

"Magnus calm down," Alec said gently, looking at his boyfriend.

"Look there wasnt a time limit on the spell. Honestly we didnt think it would work, it was suppose to be just for laughs." Cici explained.

"Sooo," Isabelle stepped forward. " what was the spell exactly?"

"And how did you come across it?" Will asked.

"More importantly, how do you know us?" Jace asked standing next to his sister.

"Where do we start?" Zane asked Cici.

"With the beginning if you please." Jem gave a small nod.

"You explain the books and ill explain the spell." Cici said.

"Alright." Zane inhaled before starting. " there are two book series called Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices. City of Bones, City of Ashes, and City of Glass are the Mortal Instruments and so far Infernal Devices only has Clockwork Angel right now. City of Fallen Angels and Clockwork Prince hasnt come out yet. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are in the Mortal Instruments. Will,and Jem are in the Infernal deices and Magnus, you are in both series. There is a 145 year diffrence from both series.

"Did you just call me old?" Magnus snapped.

Zane ignored this and kept talking. "So, we know about all of yall. Except for Will, but we will find out as soon as the other books come out. And also you Magnus but we was told we will find out more about you in the next books also."

"Prove it" Jace challenged.

Zane shrugged and turned to Cici. "Can you grab Clockwork and Bones and we can go to my place later and grab the other two books?"

Cici nodded and went to the mini fridge in the conor in her room. On top was a Books a million bag filled to the top with books. and it was a large too. also there was two piles next to it of even more books. She also had a cabneit full of them. It might take awhile to find them.

"While she is looking for the physical evidence ill tell you all something about yourselves. Starting with you Jace. You used to have a hawk that you loved.. You was raised as a Wayland, found out that the man you thought was your father was a Morgansten then you learned you was a Herondale. But you rmore of a Lightwood since they raised you for 10 years. So at the end of City of Glass you became Jace Lightwood."

"Thats pretty much common knowledge now."

"We know all about the Angel at the lake, what happened to Valentine and why your still alive."

And for once, Jace was speechless.

**Ok guys thats all you get right now, ill try to update alot sooner from now on.. i promise... ^_^ well ill try to ge the next chapter u soon but im starting school again on thursday... also if yall have any ideas dont be afriad to tell me ^_^ i love hearing what yall guys have to say..**

***Cici***


	5. AN

Hey guys… im so sorry I completely forgot about this story now so it should be up soon… im sorry guys…please don't hate me


	6. What do we do?

**_Hey Guys Here is the next chapter. I told ya'll i would have it up as soon as i could. I've been writing my butt off lol. I'll start writing the next chaper now so i can have it up soon. I hope ya'll like it. It's kinda short but the next chapter will make up for it. We are taking them shopping :D lol_**

Chapter 4

Cici POV

Zane opened her mouth to explain more but Jace interrupted her.

"No no no, don't say anymore. I want to see proof before I hear you talk anymore about this. "Jace told her.

I could hear Zane chuckling under her breath. I walk back over to where everyone is, "I got the book," I told everyone as I handed the book to Jace. "This is the first part of it, but there are two more books than a fourth one coming out soon."

He took the book from me staring at it like it was going to bite him. "You expect me to read all of this? And there are two more?" Jace exclaimed. Alec laughed under his breath. "Shut up Alec."

I and Zane laughed. "Well if you want to know if we are telling you the truth or not you will have to read it," Zane told him.

"Well dang it. I really don't want to read this whole thing. It will take me a month to read it," Jace said while staring at the book in his hand. I and Zane just stare at him. He finally looked up. "What?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Well it only took me and Zane about 2 days to read that one and a little under a week to read the whole series," I told him. Now he stared at us.

"Wow you both are nerds."

"We are not nerds. Well at least I'm not. I don't like school work, just reading books. But Cici over here loves algebra," Zane laughed looking over at me while I'm shaking my head.

"I don't love algebra, I'm just good at it," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. I looked back at everyone and I see Will walking around my room looking at everything. "Do you see anything interesting?" I asked him.

"I like the color of your room. It's all dark and stuff," he said while looking around at my black room. My walls, ceiling, and floor are black. Even my bedding is a dark blue and black.

"Well thanks. I picked it all out myself," I told him.

"Cici, you get off topic way to easily," Zane said laughing at me.

I laughed also. "Yeah I know I do. Sorry."

"It's all right girl. Hey do you want to head to my house and get the other two books?" Zane asked me. "Alec might want to read them."

I smiled over at him. "Yeah he might." I heard the door open and slam shut. "Well my mom is home now, so yeah we can deff go now." I look over towards everyone. "Do you guys want to stay at my house tonight or Zane's?" I asked them.

Will spoke up first. "I would rather stay somewhere where there is enough room for everyone."

Hmmm I thought. That's a good idea. "Well there are some apartments in town that we can get and all stay in," Zane said.

"Great idea Zane! Then we would deff have enough room for everyone, but if we do that we are going to have to go shopping tomorrow for them some more clothes and stuff."

"Yeah we are, but we hardly have any money left." Zane said while thinking.

Cough. I heard someone clear their throat. It was Magnus. "I have money; just take us to where ever you need to." He seemed a lot calmer. Thank goodness. I really didn't want to die today.

"Chelsie Marie! Get in here now!" I hear my mom yell at me. Ugh I shudder. I hate my real name. For starters no one ever spells it right the first time and also a bunch of people have the name Chelsie.

"Ok mom I'm coming!" I yell back. "Ok guys. Let's go meet my mom then we will head out ok?"

"Ok," everyone said.

We all walk out with me in front. I walk over to my mom. "Hey mom I had some friends come over, but we was just about to head out and head to Zane's and probably stay for a few days. Is that ok?" I ask mom.

She looks up at me and then looks at everyone else. "Yeah sure that's fine with me. Just call me and let me know what you're doing ok?"

"You know I always do. Just let me go and grab some stuff then we will probably be leaving," I tell her.

I run to my room and grab the book and some clothes. That's all I will need.

I start heading towards the door motioning for everyone to follow me. I grab my keys. "ok mom we are gone. I'll call you later tonight. Love you!"

"Ok, Love you too." She says to me.

We all pile up in my truck. "Ok guys here we go."

**_Ok guys let me know what yall think. if you have any ideas for what should happen when we take them shopping or where we should take them let me know :D im open to suggestions... plz review! tell me if u hate or love it_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK sorry it took so long, but I was really bust last week with exams and military ball and stuff… so read and let me know what ya'll think… thanks **__**and sorry its kinda short…**_

_** Bookworm24601 i hope this chapter and next one helps just a little bit...**_

Chapter 5

We had just pulled out of the drive way when we all got into an argument. It was over what type of music we would listen to, because everyone agreed they wanted it on, they just disagreed on what channel to put it. Well it was mainly Jace and Magnus arguing.

"I want to listen to rock," Jace said.

"No we are going to listen to pop," Magnus said. "I am oldest so what I say goes," He smirked at Jace.

Finally I leaned over and turned it to a county station. "Well it's my truck so I say what we listen to."

Zane laughed beside me.

"Ugh! No, turn it off!" Jace and Magnus said at the same time.

I laughed and turned it off. "Ok no radio so how about we talk?" I ask.

Isabelle spoke up for the first time. She had been awful quiet. "Yes we can talk. What do you want to talk about? Boys? Clothes? Makeup?" she asked all of us.

I looked over at Zane uncomfortably. "Well we don't really talk about that kind of stuff," Zane said slowly.

She leaned back in her seat. "Dang, You two don't act like girls at all do you?"

"Yes we do, just when we get together we mainly talk about books. We don't really wear makeup or care about our clothes, and we do talk about guys just mainly guys from books that we like or think is hot," I snapped at her kind of aggravated.

Isabelle looked over at Will and Jem. "You guys have been quiet also. Actually I don't think any of us here know who you two are," she told them.

Jem spoke up first. "Well my name is Jem, and this is Will," he said pointing at Will. "We are from London. Except I think we are in a different time, because everything is different here," he said looking around at everything while I drove down the road.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot that," Zane said. "I can't believe I did that. Sorry guys," she said over to Will and Jem.

"Whatever, its fine," Will said nonchalantly, like he just didn't care.

Jem rolled his eyes. "It's fine Zane."

"But I still should have told them. You could have spoken up and said something, and I'm surprised you two aren't freaking out with how everything is different." Zane said looking confused.

"Well I don't think it's a big deal," Will said once again in his bored voice, but I bet he is surprised on the inside. He is just being his normal jerk self. Actually he sounded a lot like Jace.

"Whatever Will," I said rolling my eyes. I'll get more out of him and Jem tonight about how they feel hear. I doubt Will is going to talk about that in front of everyone.

Zane turned around in the truck so everyone could see her. "I might as well tell you all this and get it over with, but I warn you, it could shock all of you and you might not believe me."

"Just go ahead and tell us!" Jace said getting aggravated.

"Ok, well as you all know that Will and Jem are from London, but what you don't know is that they are from a different time period. They lived about 200 years ago," Zane told everyone.

"Yeah right. Stop messing with us," Jace said laughing.

Alec, sitting next to Jace, was nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah there is no way that is possible."

"It is true though. We are from the 1800s," Jem spoke up. Thank goodness for him.

Jace just kept on laughing.

"We are telling the truth," I yelled back at them. "When we get all settled tonight me and Zane will prove it to you."

"Ok this should be a fun night," Jace said while still laughing.

"PARTY!" Yelled Magnus.

_**Lol, you just gotta love Magnus. Ok if anyone has ideas let me know. And if u think it was horrible let me know or if anything was wrong. Again I warn you they might be a little bit out of character because im trying to but my own twist in them. So review plz! Thanks =) **_


	8. Getting Settled

chapter 7

Everyone just stood at the doorway looking around the apartment.

"what is this suppose to be?" Jace asked. "its not big enough for everyone."

" I hate to agree with Jace here, but yes it is. I have to have enough room for all my clothes and makeup and everything." Magnus said with a funny look on his face.

"Well this is as good as we can get right now," Zane said throwing her bag down on the couch. "Besides this one is mine and Cici's. You guys are splitting up the other two how ever you want."

Zane looked over to cici with a smile and a look. All we was going to do was sit around and talk about what happened and how excited they was.

"The other apartments have 2 rooms," Zane added.

"well, me and alec are sharing a room," Magnus said really fast with a look that dared anyone to try and say different.

"All right well thats fine with me," Jace said "but i get the other room in there."

Cici spoke up " i think isabelle should take the second room with magnus and alec. She doesn't know will and gem so she might be more comfortable there."

"Hey now!" Izzy yelled over. "i can speak for myself here. I don't care where i stay as long as i go home as soon as i can! Now can i get a room please!"

Zane and cici looked at each other. They was thinking the same thing. Wow that girl had a temper, and a pair of lungs.

"ok fine iz, just go and pick out any room you want and we will follow behind," Alec said calmly. "This is all new to us, so please don't fight. Any of us."

cici just stared at him. Zane laughed. Cici was almost drooling over him.

* * *

All of a sudden Magnus cleared his throat. Cici snapped back to reality, face turning red from embarrassment.

"well i guess you guys should go and get settled and we will go shopping in the morning for anything else we need," Zane said trying to usher everyone out.

"ok we will see you later. Thank you for all you have done." Jem finally spoke up.

Now it was Zane doing the staring. Cici just chuckled and went to go and shut the door. The noise snapped Zane out of it. They both looked at each other and just started laughing so hard.

"You was totally almost drooling while you was staring at Jem," Cici said while still laughing.

"I just couldn't help it. He is such a gentleman just like in the books," Zane said while getting a starry look in her eyes.

"OK," Cici said while wiping the tears from her face, "We have to make a list of supplies to go and get tomorrow."

Zane got up and sat down on the couch. "well if we are going to be here for a we will all need clothes and hygiene items," Zane said while turning on the TV.

"Also food!" Cici said looking towards the kitchen.

Zane just laughed and shook her head. Cici was about 5'7 and about 125 lbs, but she was a total fat kid at heart and loved just about every snack food in the world.

"well we will have to go out tonight to go and get supper," said zane. "We should eat somewhere that serves food that maybe will and gem haven't tried yet. It might be a good experience for them." Besides she wanted Jem to get used to this time and customs and have some fun.

"Ok well we will go out and look around. Just as long as its fat and greasy i bet they haven't tried it before," said Cici.

"OMG I CANT BELIEVE WE DID IT!," Zane yelled at the top of her lungs.

Cici covered her ears and prayed she didn't go deaf from the scream. "Wow zane where did that come from?" Cici wondered.

"sorry it just fully hit me that all out favorite characters are here and staying in the apartment next to us," Zane said quietly.

Cici bust out laughing again. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Cici went to go and answer it while still laughing. "Who is-" Cici started to ask and then she noticed Jace standing in the doorway. "Oh hey sorry. Is anything wrong?" Cici asked wondering what would posses Jace of all people to come over.

"Ummm.. yeah we was just all wondering when we are going to go and get everything we need." Jace said while looking all around. He seemed like he couldn't look her in the eye.

"we will be heading out here in a little bit. Tell everyone to make a list of what they need so it will be easier when we get there," said cici. "are you sure everything is ok Jace?"

Well, no everything is not ok," Jace sighed. "Im worried about how much you guys know about my life and me. you guys knew something that only me and clary knew, and it scares me."

OMG! jace just admitted he was wrong. Wow


End file.
